


Ib: Secret, Alternate Endings

by losingNemo



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingNemo/pseuds/losingNemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate endings to the famous RPG horror game Ib.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alternate Ending: Melodie Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ib. The only thing I own are the ideas of these alternate endings. Please keep in mind that these alternate endings are not present in the game and are only ideas from my mind. Thank you.

     This secret ending is titled Melodie Victoria, in which the player witnesses Ib being left behind as Garry makes his way out of the alternate universe. As Ib desperately tries to pry her way out of the abstract painting, it is shown that Mary is standing behind her with her hair not only straight, but nagged and snarled, her eyes gauged out with a psychotic smile plastered upon her pale face. Mary grabs Ib and pulls her into the forsaken darkness as her eyes widens. Garry watches in horror until the scene begins to fade when the parents are seen approaching the young, distraught man. If the secret code is done correctly, a second scene will shortly appear where it is seen that Mary, smiling happily with her hair curled and neat once again, is sitting on what is perceived to be a throne, with The Woman in Red/Green/Blue/Yellow paintings, headless statues, voodoo dolls, and surrounding her, with a noticeable fireplace in the background. At the side of Mary's throne sits the forlorn and unfortunate Ib. Her head slightly tilted to the side, and her eyes gone only to have Xs sewn over them, with her mouth hanging open, it is not mistaken that Ib is dead. If the player looks close enough, a small object can be seen resting in Ib's no-longer-moving hand. It looks like a small, brown music box that also seems to be playing, and a young woman from the Victorian ages spinning around it slowly. Also, at the bottom left corner, there is a hidden message written in an unknown language, below another message that is clearly decipherable. "We'll be friends forever!" After the player has examined the scene, pressing any key will allow the scene to fade away. At the last frame, however, there is a split second where Mary's eyes open until the scene completely fades out and brings the player back to the title screen.

 


	2. Alternate Ending: Gone Beyond

     This secret ending is titled Gone Beyond, in which the player witnesses a final scene where Ib's mother seems to be calling out to her from the shadows, just like in the ending _. However, this ending has more detail to it. Garry stops halfway between the real world and the alternate one, reaching out his arm and desperately calling out to the naive little girl. "Ib! Ib! Grab my hand! That isn't your mother! Don't listen to her! Don't fall for the trap!" However, to Garry's dismay, he watches as Ib rushes over to her "mother" and hugs her. Garry falls out of the painting entirely. It instantly cuts back to the broken, alternate world inside the abstract painting. Ib is seen being held in the arms of what had been thought to be her mother, until it is shown a few moments later, that it was actually Mary in disguise. Her eyes had been gauged out, with noticeable marks and burns on her once-pale face. Blood begins to drip from her eye sockets, falling onto Ib's head. As Ib looks up, the screen cuts to black and a bloodcurdling, distorted scream can be heard, suggesting that it is from the poor girl who was tricked into staying in the insane, terrifying world. As the screen remains black, a psychotic laugh can be heard coming from Mary, the sound of flesh being ripped apart, and a squish. The scene fades in to Ib lying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, desperately reaching out to something. It is noticeable that her chest had been ripped open and her heart had been torn out. Mary seemed to be using some sort of magic to keep the girl alive, only for her to bear the pain that Mary once felt, as perceived when she says, "Hehe! Now you shall feel the pain I once have! Crawl, crawl, reach out for what you ever so need, and FAIL MISERABLY! I have no mercy on your soul!" 

In numerous choppy frames, Ib is seen crawling towards her heart, and each time she gets closer and closer, it seems to move further away, until a few frames later, when Ib is seen at the edge of the alternate universe. It is blank. White. Ib is the only one there. Mary's magic hasn't given up, but Ib decides to do so. She rolls over on her back, arms stretched out weakly, as her eyes flutter closed. She can no longer come back to the alternate universe, or the real one. Ib is trapped in what seems to be nothingness for the rest of eternity, in an unbearable and agonizing pain.


End file.
